In a study of 28 diacridines it has been established that these interact with the membrane in a manner that correlates with their antitumor activity (defined by the increased life span of tumor-bearing mice, percent ILS). It is proposed to determine the specific biochemical sites of interaction between the diacridines and the membrane that are involved in this correlation with the percent ILS.